


Guardian Angel

by Firewolf107



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Blood, Death, Demons, Destruction, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf107/pseuds/Firewolf107
Summary: A war waged between heaven and hell. They all fight for the right for one person’s soul.“What the hell is going on”“Why are you dressed like that”“Who are you ?”“Why am I ...”Time is ticking for Kagami Taiga as the war rages around him. Who will claim his soul first? Heaven? Hell? Or maybe earth?“Run Taiga..”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2019 by Firewolf107. All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other non-commercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, write to the publisher.
> 
> Hey, guys I took all my books down because 1. I wasn’t happy with my books and 2. I had some stuff going on with my life so any inspiration for writing was completely gone. So now I’m back and I have been re writing this chapter a lot of times but I think I’m happy with it. So here is a new and improved chapter. I hope you enjoy xx

Kagami Taiga affectionally was called a basketball idiot by all that knew him. He was a simple guy that lived and breathed for the sport and once his determination was ignited, his passion for the sport was so bright it was blinding yet so fascinating to watch him. This very passion Kagami exhibited was also shown in the kitchen whipping up a feast.

Kagami was usually a clueless guy, always being teased by his teammates for his simplicity. Even when playing basketball and cooking up his huge amounts of food, he held an air of innocence around him that was loved by everyone who knew him. Being just adorable and determined himself, Kagami caught the eye of the esteemed Generation of Miracles after defeating each one in a battle of basketball and will.

This esteemed group was composed of 6 phenomenal basketball players that dominated the sport with force. The group consisted of the “Copy Cat” Kise Ryouta, the “Formidable Shooting Guard” Midorima Shintarou, the “Power Forward and Ace” Aomine Daiki, the “Giant Center” Murasakibara Atsushi, the “Terrifying Captain” Akashi Seijuro and of course Kagami’s partner and best friend the “Shadow and Phantom 6th man” Kuroko Tetsuya.

Venturing back, this story takes place in Seirin’s gym where a huge argument is brewing between seven teenage boys.

“I said that you have no actual brains Bakagami. You’ve beaten me like twice in all this time we've been playing. I feel sorry for Tetsu having a partner like you”

Aomine scoffed running his hand through his short navy hair. Red eyes blazing with loathing, Kagami grabbed the front of  Aomine’s shirt tightly.

“What did you just say to me Ahomine. You want to start a fight with me?”

"Mou can you guys please stop fighting and let us just go, we are gonna miss the movie and I really want to see it-ssu”

Kise whined in the corner of the room as he pouted at the two basketball players arguing.

“This is ludicrous, you idiots are as bad as each other; continuously fighting over useless stuff nanodayo"

Midorima sighed pushing his rectangle glasses up his nose as he watched the two. Turning his head, Midorima placed a finger on his temple and began to massage it.

“Would you stop eating for goodness sake you are getting crumbs everywhere”

Murasakibara who was the recipient of the comment finally looked up from his snacks huffing in the process as he opened his mouth to complain.

“But Mido-chan they have been arguing for ages now and I’m hungry~”

Sighing Akashi shook his head as he watched the fight escalate. Even though a look of pure annoyance was plastered on his face, a glint of amusement lingered lightly in his eyes .

“Maybe I should just switch out and see if the other Akashi will come out and end this for good”

Shaking his head, Kuroko watched his current light and ex light begin to grapple at each other.

“I do not think that would be wise Akashi-kun, he would properly end up killing them both. Even though that would end the problem at hand, it would inconvenience me and my team as I would be short of a partner and it wouldn’t be fair on the Tōō team losing Aomine-kun as well”

“Maybe that’s why Mummy and Daddy left you all alone in that big penthouse apartment by yourself; they didn’t want to see your stupid face and automatically be disappointed at the sight” Aomine sneered.

Jerking back at the comment, Kagami’s eyes widened as the words sunk in. Clenching his fists tightly he fought hard to control himself, ruby eyes hazed over with anger. Seeing how angry the other player was Aomine began to laugh,

“Aww is little Bakagami actually getting upset about me talking about poor little mummy and daddy. I can just bet they are disappointed with such a hopeless son like you, who can barely do anything but humiliate himself. Always falling, always stumbling, always reckless, pretty much a waste of space. Tell me Kagami how the hell are you even functioning right now?”

Kise who was wary of the situation at hand let out a small laugh at the last comment made by Aomine. Kagami hearing the sound whirled around in eyes narrowed, making Kise place his hands in front of him as he chuckled nervously at the fierce look the red haired was giving him.

“It is kind of true though Kagamicchi, you are always stumbling and falling in our matches nowadays. You could always just be losing that immense talent of yours, might wanna check that out right Aominecchi?" Kise joked joining Aomine in his laughter.

“Kise-kun and Aomine-Kun, please do not anger Kagami-kun anymore than possible, you are going too far now”

Kuroko’ quiet voice rang out in the gymnasium making Aomine spin to face Kuroko.

“Oh come off it Tetsu, even you know he is a fucking basketball idiot. He is so thick-skinned any insults that you throw at him would just bounce off because he knows that it’s true. Don’t act like you never use his fear of dogs against him all the time. Isn’t it funny to see a big muscled basketball player run away screaming from such a tiny dog”

Turning his head towards Akashi, Kuroko’s shoulders began to shake with silent laughter as memories of Kagami running away from Nigou occupied his mind. Seeing Kuroko fall apart in laughter Akashi started to chuckle as well as his mind went to the same place as Kuroko’s. Kagami thoroughly humiliated, face burning and temper threatening to blow it’s top started to shake as anger consumed him. He turned in the direction of Murasakibara but his eyes filled with shock as the purple haired boy was already facing him with an unusual smirk adorning his face.

Staring straight at Murasakibara, Kagami missed Kise giving the purple haired a flashy wink making the giant chuckle slightly and stand up even taller towering over Kagami.

“Kaga-chin is actually really dumb I mean have you seen his grades, they are so bad even an elementary school kid would laugh at him. The only redeeming quality he has going for him is that he is surprisingly a good cook. Maybe that’s why we keep him around. It definitely isn’t for his basketball skills”

Scoffing Midorima turned up his nose as his fixed his glasses, a wicked glint shining in his eyes as he started to catch onto the little game that was being tossed around the room.

“I don’t know why we even waste our time with Bakagami here when he only causes problems for us that can easily be avoided”

Taking a break from laughing Akashi turned to Kagami with a straight face eyes glinting wickedly.

“It is quite true what everyone says about you and don’t even try to deny anything. Basketball idiot should just be plastered on your forehead as a warning sign for anyone who has the unfortunate luck of meeting you”

Hardly hearing the laughter encasing all around him, Kagami clutched his chest as tears began to fall from his eyes. Taking a deep breathe, he choked as his stomach churned violently. Observing the tears falling from Kagami’s eyes, Aomine’s eyes widened as he let out a low chuckle.

“What a cry baby”

Kagami stumbled backwards as he watched the people he considered friends laugh at him. Placing both hands over his ears, he tried to block the sound out but the words thrown at him circled his mind.

“Sorry for Tetsu having a partner like you”

“Losing his talent”

‘It definitely isn’t for his basketball skills”

“Basketball idiot”

“Always causing problems”

Kagami’s vision swam as his breath came out in short gasps; their words coming at him like swords and stabbing his heart endlessly, each with more force than the last. He looked up at his so called ‘friends’ when his eyes zeroed in on his best friend Kuroko who was still silently laughing.

Abruptly, Aomine’s face was so close to his own that he could feel the hot minty breath of the dark-skinned teenager hitting his face.

“Oh, look even your so called best friend is standing in the corner laughing at how pathetic you look. Now isn’t that a funny sight to see”

Staring at Aomine, Kagami felt anger bubble inside him. Seeing Aomine smirking at him infuriated him and Kagami snapped. With one hard swing his hand connected with the navy haired boy’s cheek with a loud clap hushing all sound in the room.

Everyone stood frozen a look of shock plastered on their faces. Aomine holding his swollen cheek was staring at the ground a look of puzzlement on his face. Even Kuroko who was famous for having a blank face most of the time; had his mouth open in a perfect O. Dropping his hand that was burning red from the force, Kagami stared at Aomine. Feeling the others stare on him Aomine looked up, hand held to his burning cheek eyes blank.

“Kagamicchi I-“

Holding his hand up, he stopped Kise from finishing his sentence as he walked to the bench bending down to grab his jacket and bag. Pulling out his phone and unlocking it, he scrolled down before stopping at a name. Pressing down on the call icon he lifted it up to his ear and let it ring.

“Moshi Moshi”

A tired feminine voice rang out from the phone a yawn coming after the greeting.

“Yo Nadeshiko meet me at my place right now… Can you stay over as well? I will let auntie and uncle know so can you?"  
  
Kagami nodded at the response the voice gave him as his sighed out in relief.

“But aren’t you with your friends right now?”

Laughing out loud Kagami turned his body to face the Generation of Miracles as he began to talk.

“Friends don’t be fucking ridiculous Shiko, I don’t have any friends except for you don’t you know that? Oh, you meant those pretentious bastards who think they are better than anyone else. How could we be friends? Now let’s be serious here Shiko. I really thought maybe they had dropped their attitudes after the Winter Cup but today I saw the truth. Shame on me for giving them a chance and believing in them. You know what hurts the most is the one who said he wanted to put me on top of the basketball world was a compete liar. Now that I think about it he was the worst one out of the bunch”

By this point the Generation of the Miracles had shrunk back at the harshness of Kagami’s voice. Even Akashi couldn’t help but flinch at the judgement thrown at him. Kuroko took the most damage even staggering a few steps back as Kagami had personally just insulted him by throwing his precious words back at his face. Laughing Kagami finally said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Slipping his phone away he began to walk towards the exit, possessions in hand when a small pale hand pulling on his jacket stopped him. Looking down, he tilted his head as he stared back at Kuroko looking up at him with big blue eyes.

“Kagami-kun, where are you going can we please just ta- “

Using the same action to stop Kise from talking, he turned around to face Kuroko. Stepping closer to the smaller boy he bent down and very gently trailed one tanned finger across his cheek feeling it tremble. Smiling brightly Kagami's face adopted a sincere look that caused Kuroko to breathe in with relief. Feeling something off about the situation Akashi’s shoulders tensed as he took a small step forward.

“Kuroko, don’t be so foolish. Who do you think you are touching me? Don’t make me kick you ass here in front of your precious friends. It’s the least you deserve and it would be such a great sight to see but I don’t want to lower myself to your standards…. I’m worth more than that"

Still bent he pressed a soft kiss on Kuroko’s cheek that sent a shiver through the smaller boys’ body. Feeling the shiver Kagami’s fake act disappeared as a dark smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled. Straightening up, he looked at Kuroko who seemed to not be breathing not only from Kagami’s words but by the small kiss that seared through his whole body. Grinning fiercely Kagami winked and like a puppet on a string the smaller boy’s body swayed and would have dropped to the floor if Akashi had not caught him in time. Hearing sniffling, Akashi’s eyes widened as he looked down at the body in his arms. Kuroko’s eyes were littered with tears as they streaked down his cheeks at an increasing pace."

"Aww is little baby Tetsu crying … well my job here is done I guess.... See you guys and I hope you have a great day. I know I definitely will"

Sniggering the red-haired boy twirled around and left the gym with a huge bang. The quiet sniffling coming from Kuroko broke the Generation of Miracles out of their trance as they crowded around the smaller boy. As the others fussed over Kuroko, Akashi’s eyes never left the door as his eyes began to change color.

Staring down at a broken down Kuroko, Aomine began to pace back and forth muttering harshly to himself. Stopping suddenly, he stared at the entrance of the gym with dark eyes.

“What the fuck was that all about, that stupid bastard fucked with Tetsu’s feelings and then went ahead and laughed in his face. I’m gonna knock some goddamn sense into him and make him apologise right now”

Making his way to the door, he was about to open it when Kise stopped him in his place shaking his head.

“Stop it, you’ve done enough damage Aominecchi….we all have”

“Fuck! I didn’t mean it to go that far, it was only a joke but I just couldn’t stop fucking talking and now look at this shit” Shoving Kise’s hand off his shoulder Aomine walked away from the group to stand in a secluded part of the gym.

Looking down in guilt, the air was tense for the Generation of Miracles as the weight of their words and actions finally dawned on them. Still sniffling Kuroko stood up with the help of Akashi but his body held no strength as he ended slumping back on the floor a burst of guilt hitting him like a wave. Burrowing his head in his hands, his shoulders began to shake as small sobs mixed with whimpers were heard.

“We really fucked this up, didn’t we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter with a hell of a lot of drama. I really made the Gom quite nasty but there is a reason for that so I can’t wait for you guys to find out why. I feel so much better about this chapter and I hoped you liked it. I will be updating the next chapter hopefully next Tuesday.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised I am here with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think!

Leaning back against the gym door, Kagami pressed a hand to his racing heart. Taking deep breath’s he tried to slowly calm himself down. Leaning his head back against the door, Kagami thought about how strange it was that everything had gone downhill so fast. He shuddered as he remembered his actions towards Kuroko. He had never been that seductive to anyone in his entire life! Kagami rubbed his eyes as he remembered how vindictive he had been to Kuroko. It was like something had taken over him. He felt his body move and he heard the harsh words he used but it wasn’t like him. It felt like a completely different person talking and moving but Kagami knew it was him regardless how much he wanted to deny it. Toying with his best friend had ignited a small fire in him. It created a feeling in Kagami that he would never dare to say in public but it was a feeling he liked more than he cared to admit.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming closer to the door spun the red hair into motion. In one move he grabbed his bag that had fallen on the ground and walked towards the entrance of the school. Walking down the unusually quiet road, Kagami’s mind once again switched to what had happened in the gym. Hearing his so called friends mock him stung but he was used to their insults. It was watching Kuroko laugh that cut deeper than anything the rest of the miracles had said. Raising his hands to his lips, he traced them as he remembered the feeling of Kuroko’s soft skin. Blushing he dropped his hand and clenched it tightly. Picking up the pace, Kagami began his stroll home. What the tall red head had failed to notice was someone walking deliberately n front of him until the point of collision. Thrown back, Kagami tripped over his legs and began the descent to the ground when a flash of sliver passed by in the corner of his eye.

With a slight thud, the redhead was cushioned by a hard chest as strong arms circled around his middle stopping his fall. Feeling a huge surge of warmth from the other person; Kagami looked up eyes squinting to be thrown off by mesmerising light silver hair and deep silver eyes. With a deep frown imprinted on his face, the stranger stared at Kagami with searching eyes. Still staring intensely, the stranger seemed to inspect the basketball stars face with great interest.

Embarrassed Kagami began to open his mouth when his mouth was overtaken by soft warm lips as the silver-haired man leaned down claiming him. Shuddering at the soft pressure on his lips, the red-haired inhaled the earthy smell as he pressed himself closer, mind whirring as zips of desire warmed his body. Looping his arms around the man’s neck he turned his head to the side and returned the kiss. Smirking at how willing the basket player was the sliver haired man deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping out and licking the others bottom lip. With a low groan Kagami opened his mouth and the other man thrust his tongue in causing a low whine to emit from the back of Kagami’s throat. Pulling Kagami upright, the stranger pressed his body against the red head’s as he continued his assault on Kagami’s mouth. The overload of sensations on his senses was about to undo the power forward as he pushed himself even closer. The press of the man’s strong body against him, his tongue exploring every canvas in his mouth while his hands were caressing his body was about to make Kagami lose the little bit of control he still had left. About to give up his control and sink even deeper in the stranger’s warmth, an overwhelming dizziness took over his body.

Ripping his mouth away, Kagami panted harshly as his vision blurred. Pushing himself away from the intense grip the power forward swayed from side to side as he struggled to keep his eyes open. An intense pain in his head had the red head jerk up which was a big mistake as the taste of acid traveled to the back of his throat. Putting his hand over his mouth, he tried hard not to gag as his stomach turned over and his chest tightened, heart racing.

“W-what did youuu doo to mee?”

Hiccuping, Kagami swayed as his body started to give out on him. His eyes were on their last legs as his vision was nearly all black. Stumbling, the red-head tripped not knowing where he was going and began to fall head first towards the road. A blur of silver had Kagami jerk his head to the side as the silver haired stranger caught the red head around the waist. Pulling him against his broad chest, he watched as the red haired struggled to be let go. Slurring his words, Kagami flailed his limbs about as he tried to break free. Flinging his head to the side, Kagami hissed as suddenly his failing vision because clear and sharp.

He could see everything; every little detail that normally he wouldn’t pay attention to was heightened. He could see a bird feeding its children in the tree, a tiny bug crawling back and forth on a bright green leaf, he could see what the couple across the street in the restaurant had ordered as if he was right next to them himself. Turning slightly to the park, he watched a man sit down on a bench and bring out a smartphone, automatically his eyes zoomed in and he started reading the message which consisted of how he would like a woman named Akemi to sit on his-.

Face twisting in disgust, Kagami turned his head away from the message as his eyes surveyed everything in such clear detail. Focusing so much on the sense of sight, the redhead failed to recognise that all his other senses had sharpened as well. Hearing a loud wail, Kagami jerked and hissed as the noise vibrated in his ear. Swiveling around he searched for the sound when his eyes caught onto a young woman walking down the street two roads away as the small baby in the pram wailed out for attention. Staring at the baby the red-head couldn’t believe what he was happening to him as he stared at the crying child. Abruptly a barrel of sounds invaded his ears making him wince as people chatting, cell phones ringing, cars honking and birds singing continued to assault his sensitive hearing. Kagami started to panic as the pain from his ears began to radiate to his head at an alarming pace. Struggling but succeeding the red-head began to take deep breath's through his nose as his wound-up body began to relax. Feeling more in control, Kagami opened his mouth when an assortment of smells smacked into him making him choke on air. The smell of fried food cooking went straight to his stomach which let out an embarrassing rumble resulting in the strange man behind him to start chuckling. The rush of perfume, the subtle scent of Sakura trees, the floating smell of left over incense and the wafting smell of the rain that stuck to the whole city infiltrated his senses making him smile. Laughing Kagami felt invincible with his heightened senses; for a minute Kagami began to feel like one of those superheroes he used to worship back in America.

Turning around, Kagami was about to ask the man what the hell was going on with his body when a sharp pain in his stomach stopped him. Gasping the power forward’s body crumbled forward as the sharp pain continued. Stopping him from reaching the pavement, the stranger wrapped an arm around Kagami keeping him upright. Gagging over the arm, Kagami’s breathing sped up as he tried to fight off everything that attacked his physique.Digging his blunt nails into the silver-haired man’s arm, the red haired didn’t notice the small whispers that slipped out of the other man’s mouth as the pressure in his head rose with a vengeance, a shrill ringing in his ears intensifying to an all-time high.

Eyes rolling back, Kagami’s body went limp as he lost the last of his strength his body slumping over the strange man’s arm. Looking down at the red-head the stranger pulled Kagami’s body upright and in one quick movement; the power-forwards cheek was pressed against a chiseled chest, one sturdy arm wrapped around his back pulling the red-heads tired body into his own while the other supported Kagami’s drooping legs. Half conscious Kagami couldn’t even complain about the way he was being carried as he slowly submerged into total darkness. A distinct sound made his head unconsciously turn in the direction of the sound. He knew that voice, it was a voice that no man could ever forget; a soft-spoken voice that could easily be forgotten yet made you pay attention. He could already imagine the picture in his foggy mind. A small pink mouth opening with a shy smile attached to it as hazel eyes gleamed with childlike innocence but the red head knew better than that. That behind those big hazel eyes lay a subtle tone of mischief that went unnoticed if you didn’t look close enough.

Forcing his eyes open with much protest from his body, Kagami got one glance of chestnut hair blowing gently in the wind as a figure walked slowly towards him. Opening his mouth, he uttered one word before his body finally gave out and he blacked out.

"Nadeshiko?"

Feeling Kagami fully relax in his arms, the man looked down to see the red-head lightly snoring; body curled inwards like a cat. Hearing a small musical laughed, the silver-haired man slowly looked up facing the figure. Looking up and down at the young woman’s form the man grinned as he took in long chestnut hair that tumbled all the way to her waist, bright hazel eyes magnified by black rim glasses and delicate pale white skin that was slightly marred with blemishes due to puberty but did nothing to take away her beauty. The woman wore a simple knee-length flower dress that hid her figure and black flats. She looked like a simple 16-year human girl to the man but the slight tease of authority that drifted from her fixed the man’s attention to only her. Lifting her lips into a small grin the girl winked as her form started to change. Her long chestnut hair blended into a deep ruby red with brown tips that reached her waist. Pale white skin transformed into tan skin filled with black markings all over her body. The simple summer dress was exchanged for a blinding white dress that fell to her feet and snugly wrapped round her figure. She would look almost innocent if not for the dress accentuating her figure, while a slit on the side rose all the way to her thigh exposing it every time she walked. Small gold chains looped around tan arms in spirals. Not only were her arms adorned with gold but so were her wrists, neck, ears and ankles. She looked like a mighty queen but the sliver haired-man knew she was more than that. Lips painted a deep red curled up into a satisfied smirk as the woman finally opened her eyes showcasing deep red eyes; the pupil encased with solid gold with little tendrils spreading to her whole eye.

What a tease…

The man’s thoughts trailed off as the girl walked closer to him one split eyebrow raised as if she heard his silent comment. As soon as she was close enough to him, six wings sprouted from her back spreading around her each one a different color that glimmered in the sun. Standing right in front of him her red hair blowing in the wind, the silver haired man chuckled as he stared at the powerful creature in front of him more deadly than Death himself.

“So my love, what is the plan now?”

Lifting a hand, the woman touched the man’s cheek who automatically snuggled into it. Grinning her body began to glow a blinding white as her eyes lit up with glee making the man’s muscles visibly tighten at the mischievous look on her face.

What a goddess… beautiful but deadly.

He pondered to himself as he stared into those shining ruby eyes. Hearing a sigh, he glanced down at the sleeping human being in his arms who was letting out soft whines in his sleep, body continually shifting in the mans arms.

My beautiful mate…. Powerful and deadly. Yet this human so easily befriended her like she was some ordinary human being. My aren’t I blessed with such beauty…..

Blinking at his abrupt thoughts, the man slightly blushed as Nadeshiko still holding his cheek tilted her head confused at first at the warmth she was feeling before understanding where his thoughts were trailing off too. Giggling she placed her other hand on his face directing his face to hers gazing into his silver eyes. Leaning in she placed a light kiss on his lips causing the boy to let out a small purr in content making her smile, eyes bursting with love and longing for the boy in front of her.

“You have done well Fuzen, you have pleased me greatly”

Hearing those words whispered to him, her breath caressing his lips, her skin still in contact with his made his eyes go black with lust for her. Wanting to reach out for her, he tightened his arms around the human in his arms as a bid for control of his libido. Noticing his urge to touch her, the red-haired woman beamed as she continued to gaze at the boy before her.

“My beautiful mate be patient with me. You know how father is. He’s been feuding with yours for centuries. I don’t want anything to happen to you”

Leaning his head towards the young woman, he placed his forehead against hers with a soft sigh.

“I know my love, forgive me for I am impatient. If my father were to find out he would surely send spouts of hell fire at me”

Chuckling the young girl looked away from her mate, her amused demeanor turning serious in a split second.

“Do not worry about anything, I shall convince father that you are the only one for me and I shall have no other. Of course it will be a journey but with the gift I have for him, I’m sure that will soften him up a bit”

Looking down at the sleeping human cuddled up in Fuzen’s strong arms, the young girl reached out and slowly started to stroke Kagami’s cheeks pleased at the red head’s response who began to nuzzle her hand like a kitten.

“I finally found him Fuzen and I swear on my life I won’t let him go. He is way to important to be lost again do you understand?”

Nodding Fuzen observed Kagami who was slightly purring and nuzzling in his arms. Lifting his head, his eyes clashed with determined ruby eyes.

"Are you prepared my love?”

“Yes”

 

 

Walking back and forth, Kise’s sneakers made a light tapping noise on the floor; his thoughts jumbled from the disastrous situation that occurred previously.

Turning his eyes, Kise stared sadly at Kuroko who was sitting on the gymnasium floor arms wrapped around his knees; lifeless eyes staring blankly in front of him. In front of Testu stood Akashi whispering harshly on the phone, giving out orders to find Kagami as soon as possible while at the same time muttering to himself about finding his lucky red scissors. Eyes surveying the room, golden orbs fell upon the last two boys left in the multi-colored bunch. He watched as Murasakibara sat on a bench, staring at the floor, muscles bunched and posture tight. Astonishingly he held no snack in his hands showing how affected he was by the situation. Standing near him was Midorima who looked unaffected by everything but observing him Kise could see his bandaged hands were clenched tightly into fists while his emerald eyes were slightly glassy.

Growling out loud, Kise’s head swiveled back to the side that Aomine occupied as everyone else jumped stunned by the sudden interruption. Only Akashi and Kuroko stayed in the same position ignoring the sound.

“Why am I such a fucking idiot. I always mess shit up…”

Silently watching Aomine, he could see how his old teammate was beating himself up for his comments to Kagami. He knew how hard this situation was hitting the navy haired boy, it just reminded him of dark days in middle school when he lost all hope for basketball and life in general. Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired boy walked up to Aomine who had his head in his hands and gently wrapped his arm around his tense shoulder making the navy haired boy jump in surprise. Looking up with watery eyes, Kise was startled at the hatred floating in the navy eyes. Seeing the other’s shock, Aomine quickly looked down trying to shield his eyes from the blonde.

Smiling sadly Kise rummaged in his pockets before his hand finally emerged with a white folded handkerchief. With careful movements he began to softly wipe the tears trailing Aomine’s cheeks.

“Stop crying Aominecchi. We can’t let our number one star be ill, right?”

Hearing no response to his little joke the blonde sighed and tightened his grip on Aomine’s shoulders.

"Don’t worry Akashicchi will find Kagamicchi soon and once we have him in front of us we can all sit down, do some talking, apologise and finally work things out. You kind of did start this whole stupid thing but you aren’t alone, all of us in this room including Kagami contributed and we- “

Kise broke off his sentence as flashes of the comments he made to Kagami passed through his head making his chest twist uncomfortably but after a minute he pulled his lips into a bright smile, albeit a fake one but still a smile.

“All of us were in the wrong here, some stupid and hurtful things were said but we are all friends and that means we can resolve this situation. I just know once we talk to Kagami and apologise everything will go back to normal”

Staring at Kise with a blank face, Aomine abruptly snorted as Kise blinked at him bewildered at the action.

“Thanks pretty boy, you’re right but that was pretty sappy”

“Hey!”

Smiling slightly Aomine’s face began to lighten up making Kise smile at his navy-haired friend who seemed to be in better spirits.

“You know that Kurokocchi forgave you, right?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Aomine looked away from the blonde as Kise sighed in frustration at his ex-teammate who seemed to withdraw into himself again.

“Aomine, Kuroko let go of the past as soon as he and Kagami knocked you off your pedestal. I know It’s hard to see him like this because of what you guys have been through but he is strong and stubborn, this won’t get him down for long so stop looking backwards and move forward because beforehand you were such an assho- “Kise was cut off from his rambling by an elbow forcing its way into his side making him wince. Automatically the fake tears and complaints began but Aomine just shook his head as a grin made its way onto his face.

Stopping his complaints, he watched his friends face transform into that grin and he laughed, golden eyes glittering with unadulterated happiness. Looking behind him, he saw everyone staring at him with small smiles lingering on their lips the tension surrounding the room slowly ebbing away. Kuroko who before was in his own world, stood up with a small sniffle and walked until he was in front of Kise. With no warning the smaller boy brought his arms around the blonde holding on tightly.

“Thank you Kise-kun for that, for once you sounded very smart …..I’m proud of you”

“Kurokocchi why are you so mean to me…”

A small laugh was heard in the room and confirming it was Kuroko, Kise looked down at his chest to see Kuroko’s face lit up and laughing. In a matter of a seconds Kise burst into giggles as well. Hearing both boys laughing, the rest of the miracles smiled warmly at the sight feeling the tension in the room disappear.

“Thank you for that Kise-kun”

Looking up the smaller man nodded his head to the golden-haired boy before laying his head back against his chest.

“No problem-ssu!”

The teens too wrapped up in the world of laughter and smiles failed to notice two shadows watching the scene blank expressions painted on their faces. One shadow turned to whisper to the other causing a small chuckle to slip out as it stared down at an unconscious Kagami between them. Smirking one of the shadow’s bent down to brush its fingers through red hair still staring at the scene in front of them before they blurred and disappeared with a murmur that wafted through the room unnoticed.

“Game on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well that was a lot of content but I hope you enjoyed. For this chapter after getting the initial idea I just let my fingers flow on the keyboard and started writing and editing. I’m really exited for this story and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks guys for the support love you all x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! I’m actually really proud that I’m keeping on track and updating each work. But next week I might not be able to do as I am on holiday so I apologise in advance. Thank you for the kudos, comments and support you guys have been showing me. It’s truly been amazing. I hope you enjoy!

Kuroko looked around the room a small smile on this face as he watched his ex teammates. Pulling away from Kise, the young boy rubbed his eyes as he stifled a yawn. Hearing a commotion behind him, Kuroko turned around to see Aomine put Kise in a headlock as the young blond boy whined and began to fake cry. Sighing, Kuroko began to walk towards the two idiots when his body froze. The hairs at the back of his head stood up as a chilling air came crashing down on the boy. Seeing a shadow in the corner of his eye, the young boy whipped his head to the side. Taking a step forward in the direction he saw the shadow, the young boy was stunned as the shadow rushed towards him at full speed making his clothes fly up as it passed him.

Stumbling from the force, Kuroko caught himself as he looked frantically around the room. Seeing Kuroko’s sudden disturbance, Akashi narrowed his eyes as he watched the smaller boy.

Something isn’t right ….

Akashi pondered to himself as he kept a close watch on Kuroko. The smaller boy was acting out of character which bothered Akashi. Walking very slowly so not to scare Kuroko, Akashi stood behind the older boy and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. Flinching slightly, Kuroko turned around to face Akashi with wide eyes.

“Are you okay Kuroko?”

Closing his eyes, Kuroko nodded his head as he brought a hand up to wipe the light sheen on his face.

“Yes, thank you Akashi-san”

“Are you sure? You know you can confide in me about anything”

Turning around, Kuroko stared at Akashi as he contemplated telling the red haired what was on his mind. Dismissing the thought, the older boy nodded his head and smiled softly.

“Arigato, Akashi-kun”

Smiling at the blue haired boy, Akashi opened his mouth when his peripheral vision caught a blur of golden. Sighing he watched as Kise lifted Kuroko up and crushed him tightly to his body. Seeing Kuroko’s face scrunched up in annoyance as Kise rubbed his cheek, Akashi began to chuckle. Hearing the sound Kuroko turned and started to unleash a dark aura around him/

“Kurokocchi, talk to me more mou!”

Kise still rubbing his cheeks against Kuroko’s began to whine loudly as fake tears fell down his face. Rolling his eyes, Kuroko wiggled in Kise’s grip. Freeing a hand, he used ignite pass that slammed into Kise’s side. Spluttering the blonde haired boy let go and fell to the floor as he held his side. Staring down at Kise, Kuroko raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

“Stop those crocodile tears Kise-kun”

“So mean~”

“Hahahahaha, look at… t-the all mighty copycat defeated by a simple punch”

Aomine begin to laugh harder as he held onto his sides. Hearing Aomine laugh at him, Kise sat up and pouted with arms crossed.

“Mou Aomine.. just because Tetsu shows me some love and appreciation doesn’t mean you have to be jealous”

“Haaaah what did you say!”

“You heard me, unless you need your ears cleaned out... Ganguro idiot”

“What did you just call me?!”

Standing up, Kise began to inch towards the door. Turning around, he spun around and stuck his tongue out.

“Ganguro idiot!”

“Teme… who you calling a ganguro!”

Cracking his knuckles, Aomine stared at Kise making the blond shuffle nervously. Smirking Aomine charged at Kise making the blonde boy let out a squeak and start to run away from the navy haired boy. Letting out a laugh Kise began to throw insults at Aomine as the pair ran all around the gym like kids. Smiling slightly Kuroko watched as the two basketball players went down in a tumble of limbs and began to wrestle.

Startled, Kuroko looked towards his pocket as it began to vibrate. Blinking the young boy stared at the screen. Narrowing his eyes at the withheld number, he lightly pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

“Moshi, moshi”

The sound of shuffling was heard before fading away to utter silence. Confused Kuroko pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it.

Is someone playing games? Or maybe it’s a wrong number… but why aren’t they answering?… 

Putting the phone back to his ear, he listened for any sound but the other line was completely silent.  
  
“Shitsurei desu ga, dochira sama desu ka?”

Once again the sound of shuffling appeared before the line became quiet again. Bringing the phone from his ear Kuroko sighed heavily as he stared at his phone. About to press the end button, a voice burst through the phone. Quickly putting the phone back to his ear, Kuroko tightened his grip on the object.

“Could you repeat that please?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya, you and your friends have one hour to get to Kagami Taiga’s home. If you fail to get there in the hour we provide your friend will die by our hands….. Wakarimasu ka?”

Freezing at the threat, Kuroko’s eyes widened as his heart began to pound loudly.

“Do you understand me, Kuroko-san?”

“Wakarimasen”

The blue haired boy stared straight ahead, body frozen as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. There was silence from both parties before a burst of laughter from the other side filled up the space. About to open his mouth, Kuroko was interrupted when a terrifying sound filled his ears. A deep chill wracked through his body as Kuroko swallowed harshly. The scream was heart wrenching and made Kuroko sick to his stomach.

Clutching the phone closer to his ear, Kuroko gulped loudly as his body began to tremble.

”Who was that?”

A giggle erupted from the phone making Kuroko’s breath hitch.

”How rude of me. Of course I should introduce you... here you go”

The sound of shuffling is heard which fades to silence.

“....Kuroko”

Gasping, the blue haired boy held the phone tightly as his body stilled. Hearing the heavy panting on the other side of the phone, the blue haired boy closed his eyes as he listened to Kagami’s breathing.

”Kagami-kun...”

”Hai”

”Where are you? What is going on?”

There is silence until Kagami sighs deeply. 

“I need you and the rest of the Miracles to come get me. I know I usually don’t beg but I’m desperate Kuroko... I don’t want to be here any longer and I can’t fight my way out of this like usual. I need your help. Will you do this for me?”

“We will be there Kagami”

A slight chuckle is heard from the other line. Kuroko let out a small sad smile pressing the phone closer to his ear as he savored Kagami’s laughter.

”Thank you... I know I don’t say this enough but thank you for everything Kuroko.... I appr-“

Kagami’s words were cut off as the phone went silent.

”Kagami-kun?”

The sound of white noise materialises from the other side. As every second passed, it grew higher in pitch before an ear-splitting scream was heard. Feeling a sharp pain in his body, Kuroko wheezed loudly and crumbled to the ground, his phone cluttering next to him. Curling in a ball, the young boy began to breathe harshly as his vision blurred. Feeling hands fluttering all over his body, Kuroko could only moan in pain as the sharp pain traveled all over his body. A ringing sound began in his head which only increased in sound. Clutching his head, the blue haired boy let out a yelp of pain as a sharp pain sliced through his head. On the verge of blacking out, Kuroko reached out a hand to his phone when the pain suddenly stopped. Panting hard on the floor, Kuroko looked up at the blurry ceiling as sounds began to reach him.

“cchi! rokocchi! Kurokocchi!

Turning on his side, Kuroko began to gag as the threat of throwing up bubbled in his stomach. Taking deep breaths, the blue haired boy slowly sat up eyes still blurry which started to focus on Kise who had trails of tears on his cheeks.

“Kurokocchi are you okay?!”

Ignoring the question Kuroko looked around, his eyes settling on Akashi, Aomine and Midorima crowded around each other.

What happened to me…

Struggling to get up, the young boy swayed backwards falling onto a large build. Looking up, Kuroko stared back at Murasakibara who was holding him up.

“Kuro-chin be careful; don’t move anymore okay…Are you okay now?”

Concern swirled around the giants eyes as he looked down at the smaller human. Picking up Kuroko princess style, he began to check Kuroko for any wounds on his body. Irritated Kuroko began to struggle in the giants arms but one look into Murasakibara’s eyes stilled his previous actions.

Murasakibara really must be worried..

“Murasakibara take me to them please”

Ignoring the request from the smaller boy, Kuroko sighed at the determination in Murasakibara’s eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kuroko looked up at his fellow teammate and pulled his best puppy dog eyes.

“Please Murasakibara….”

Huffing Murasakibara stared down at the smaller boy before he began to walk. Muttering to himself, Kuroko smiled as he heard Mursakibara call him out for playing dirty. Standing behind his ex-teammates, Kuroko cleared his throat making six pair of eyes snap up to stare at him worry in their eyes.

Staring at the blue haired boy, Akashi passed the phone back to Kuroko swiftly.

“She only wants to speak to you”

Nodding his head, Kuroko was about to place the phone back to his ear when the sight of Akashi shaking his head stopped him.

“Loud speaker”

Clicking the phone, Kuroko laid the phone in the palm of his hand as the rest of the Generation of Miracles crowded around him.

“Moshi moshi“

“Aaah glad you’re back“

“Where is Kagami-kun?”

“I don’t think you truly understand the situation here Kuroko-san…..By the way how you feeling?”

Staring at the phone confused, Kuroko was about to reply when he stopped.

Does she know? Did she do this to me…

“You were the one responsible weren't you?”

“Hai I did and believe me I could do so much more than that simple trick Kuroko-san…. I suggest that you heed my warnings and do what I say. If you don’t come I can and will happily do much worse to Kagami-kun. Understand?“

Swallowing harshly, Kuroko looked up to see the faces of his teammates sour in anger. Feeling arms tighten around him, Kuroko looked up at the purple haired giant who was staring straight ahead.

“Hai wakarimashita”

Kuroko’s voice cracked in two as tears began to fill up his eyes. Hearing a giggle come from the phone, Kuroko looked down at the phone.

“Perfect, your hour starts at 6 o’clock tonight. I hope you come up with a game plan otherwise you will be what is the word again… oh yes totally screwed. Good luck Kuroko Tetsuya, bai bai”

The sound of the phone being cut rang loudly in the deafening silence. Kuroko stared at the phone and shuddered as unshed tears began to fall from his eyes. Aomine having enough of the silence began to pace rapidly before he exploded.

“What the fuck was that about! Are you trying to tell me th-that Kagami has been kidnapped by some nut jobs. What for? Ransom? A sick joke? This is fucking ridiculous”

“What are we going to do Akashi?”

Midorima’s voice rang loudly throughout the gym. Turning the red haired boy faced Kuroko, eyes trained on the smaller boy.

“What did she say to you earlier on Tetsuya?”

Hearing his first name, Kuroko looked up eyes widening slightly as he stared at a golden eye blazing with fury. The other Akashi was out and there would be hell to pay.

“I got an unknown call which I was curious about so I picked up but it was silent. I tried again but there was still nothing I could hear except for some shuffling so I gave up on the call. I was about to cut the phone when I heard t-that woman’s voice and she told me that we had an hour to get to Kagami’s place before they-“

Cutting himself off Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“before they killed him”

A gasp was heard but Kuroko kept his eyes shut tightly as he began to shake.

“They put Kagami on the line and it didn’t seem real. We were having this calm conversation like he hadn’t just been kidnapped but I know that he had to be brave and comply with what they wanted. He asked for our help and I said of course we would be there for him. It was all fine as fine can be in this kind of situation. But it all went bad when his voice got cut off and was replaced with some kind of white noise. It started off softly and then began to increase in pitch”

Opening his eyes, Kuroko started straight ahead with blank eyes.

“T-then the screaming began. It sliced straight through me. It was like they were putting their all in torturing him. It was terrifying, I wanted to beg them to stop when I felt this sharp pain like someone had stabbed me and it just got worse. It was excruciating, I thought I was going to blackout when the pain just went away.. like it was a figment of my imagination but I know what I felt and I don’t want to go through it ever again”

Feeling Kuroko shiver in his arms, Murasakibara wrapped his arms even tighter around the smaller boy.

“We’re going to follow the instructions“

Hearing this statement the rest of the boys burst out in disagreement filling the gym with agitated voices.

“Akashi we are not following that psycho's order!”

‘Akashicchi maybe that’s not such a good idea’

‘Akashi that wouldn’t be wise, we should go to the police with this’

Only Kuroko and Mursakibara remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal. Holding out a hand Akashi silenced everyone with one look. He turned to face Kuroko, his eyes scanning the smaller boys frame.

“You heard what she said right? That what ever Kuroko experienced, she caused this. How do you explain that? This is something that is way out of reach. Dare I say that whatever happened to Kuroko has something to do with supernatural elements”

“That’s nuts, this is the real world not some dumb manga.”

“Then explain Kuroko’s condition? If it’s shock, he would have simply fainted but from the way Kuroko described it, it sounded like someone was torturing him. To me it makes perfect sense and the woman on the phone only confirmed my thoughts. Earth is not the only planet that holds life form. Get rid of that way of thinking Daiki before you get yourself killed “

Stunned Aomine could only stare at Kuroko who stared back at him with a frown on his face.

“I agree with Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun we must tread lightly with this situation otherwise it could potentially endanger Kagami-kun’s life”

“So what do we do now Aka-chin”

“We make a game plan and get ready“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo finally finished re-editing this and I’m happy with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can’t wait to right what happens next. 
> 
> Thanks guys xxx
> 
> These are the Japanese words I used and their translations
> 
> ‘Moshi moshi’-Hello
> 
> ‘Shitsurei desu ga, dochira sama desu ka- Excuse me, but who's calling, please?
> 
> Arigato-Thank you
> 
> Teme- Bastard
> 
> Mou-jeez, damn, come one?
> 
> Wakarimasu ka?’ – Do you understand?
> 
> Wakarimasen- I don’t unnderstand
> 
> Hai-Yes
> 
> Bai bai- bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am finally back! I am really sorry that I haven’t updated in a while. It has been a crazy two weeks. Going on holiday was amazing and a fantastic break but coming back ill was a huge negative which is why I didn’t update but I am back now with a new chapter! Also I have made some changes on chapter three so please go back and read that and comment to see if it fits the story! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you guys’ xx

“He is staying here! I am strong enough to protect him!”

“I know you are but this is bigger than both of us! My son deserves the best chance at happiness!”

“He will be happy and safe with his parents! This is not up for discussion!”

“You selfish bastard! This isn’t about his safety is it? This is about your stupid image!”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me!”

“I will when it concerns my son!”

As the two voices continued to argue, their voices rising with each word spat at each other a young woman wearing a long black cloak stepped out. Her hood placed on her head cast a dark shadow across her face. The only thing seen was ruby red lips that were pulled down into a frown.  Carrying a wriggling bundle wrapped in blinding white cloth, the young woman continued walking until she suddenly stopped. The young woman leaned towards the wriggling cloth as a small chubby hand reached out and disappeared underneath her hood. Straightening up, the young woman moved the small bundle into the crook of her right arm as her left hand disappeared into her cloak. Pulling out a necklace with a ring attached to it, she placed the item into the bundle. With a small soft smile, she stretched out her hands and let go of the bundle. With a giggle the bundle was sucked into the darkness of the floor.

“Ya soo my love”

Stepping back the young woman disappeared from the scene within a second.

“Where is he! Tell me!”

“I’m sorry; this is what is best….”

With a jerk, Kagami’s eyes opened as his heart pounded heavily against his chest. Swallowing harshly, the red haired boy stared straight ahead hazily as his brain began to become aware of the situation. Groaning Kagami winced as a sharp pain shot through his throat.

Water...

The basketball player’s head lolled to the side as he searched for any water that would sooth his scorched throat. Staring at a poster on the wall Kagami's lips turned up into a small smile which quickly dropped from his face.

That was before today, it’s a just a reminder of what I lost…

Feeling his energy slowly come back to his body, Kagami struggled to sit up but was dragged down.

What the fuck…

The young boy thought confused and tried to sit up once again when the same result from before occurred. Throwing his head back softly against the bed, the red haired’s eyes widened as he stared at the bed post. Both of his arms were tied up, the silver rope shining brightly in the dim light.

“What the hell is this?!”

Trying again to move but with more force, Kagami struggled widely with the rope. As he struggled the rope began to shine brighter until an electrical current left the rope and entered Kagami’s body.

With a loud grunt, Kagami’s body lurched forward and slammed back down onto the bed. Gasping the red haired’s body spasmed uncontrollably as the current affected his nerve system. Breathing heavily Kagami lay on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.  Shifting slightly, the young boy winced as his wrists rubbed against the rope.

Closing his eyes, Kagami began to drift off when he felt a presence in the room with him. Opening up his bleary eyes, the young boy rolled his head forward, his eyes settling on the figure.

“Welcome back Taiga, I am so happy that you are awake"

"What th-…”

 

Akashi stared at his teammates from the corner of the gym as his mind worked a mile a minute. He ignored the chatter coming from the group as he began to sort out his thoughts.

Who is this woman? And what does she want with Kagami? How can we save Kagami safely and deal with her?

Those thoughts ran over and over in his mind as he stared at his ex-teammates. Feeling eyes on him, Akashi’s eyes swiveled over to meet blank baby blue eyes that held a question in them. Nodding his head,he silently answered Kuroko’s silent question.

Leaning away from the wall, Akashi began to walk towards the group as they made way for him. Stretching his hand out a paper was immediately placed in his palm. He brought it to his face and began to scan the words written as he contemplated the pros and cons for each idea written down.

“What do you think Akashi-kun?”

 The room waited with baited breath as Akashi finished scanning the paper. Looking up, he pinned the room with a steely gaze.

“None of these are acceptable”

“But Akashicchi-“

“But nothing Ryota… Let me explain to you why none of these ideas would be a success. We cannot bring the police into this situation, not only would we endanger Kagami’s life but innocent people could get hurt. Remember we are dealing with the supernatural here. It would cause more bloodshed than needed do you understand?”

 The Miracles all nodded as they contemplated Akashi’s words. Aomine looked up and was taken aback at Akashi’s eyes on him.

 “I know you think because we all have this immense strength that we can just walk in with no plan and start a fight Daiki but that idea only screams recklessness. Of course you did not once again factor the fact that the circumstances are not something that any of us have encountered so walking straight into open fire would not help anyone would it. We are no good to Taiga if were dead are we?”

Aomine looked away sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head whistling an out of tune song. Akashi sighed as he began to rub his temples in frustration.

“All of these suggestions have one thing in common and that is our lives being in great peril. We need a guaranteed plan that will safe all of those in question and punish those people”

Akashi began to pace back and forth, hand clutching tightly onto the paper. Stopping suddenly in the middle, Akashi tilted his head to the side as a sinister smile crept onto his face.

“While Daiki’s initial idea was somewhat useless to the situation we are in, what he said did make some sense”

Seeing the confused looks on the rest of the groups face, the younger boy spun around to face them.

“It is true that we have immense strength when it comes to basketball. We were named Generation of Miracles for a reason. The way I see it, we all have unique skills that can be applied to real life”

Walking away from the group, the red haired boy stopped until he was in the middle of the gym.

“I believe if we applied these skills into a rescue plan, we can pull this off”

With a smirk Akashi began to laugh loudly as his golden eye glinted wickedly.

“I shall correct myself as I am absolute we will pull this off because an Akashi does not lose”

The rest of the group was silent as they stared at the slightly unhinged ex-captain.

“Akashi I don’t quite understand what you are hinting at”

With a sigh, Akashi cracked his neck the sound echoing loudly in the gym.

“If you cannot understand Shintaro then you must see for you to believe what I am saying. Daiki, Atushi step forward, the rest of you go sit on the benches”

Hearing the command, Murasakibara immediately started towards Akashi. Looking behind him, Aomine noticed the rest of the group settling down on the benches. Opening his mouth to question, Aomine’s mouth snapped shut with a click as Akashi gave the navy haired boy a look that would make any grown man cry. Sighing Aomine began to move and settled on the other side of Akashi.

“Kuroko grab any one of Murasakibara’s snacks and bring it to me”

Nodding the blue haired boy did what he was told and hesitantly gave the snack to Akashi who nodded his head to Kuroko sending him off back to the benches. Passing the snack to Aomine who raised an eyebrow at the action, Akashi stepped backwards.

“Atsushi you are hungry am I correct?”

With a nod the purple head giant turned his attention to Akashi and then back to the snack that was held in Aomine’s hand.

“I will allow you this snack then. Please retrieve it”

Murasakibara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but looking at Akashi gave him the confirmation as he began to move towards Aomine.

“If you don’t want your gravure magazines to be burned, I suggest you keep those snacks away from Atsushi”

“W-What?”

“Time is ticking Daiki and Atsushi is nearing closer”

Frustrated, Aomine held the snack closer in his fist making the package crackle. Hearing the noise, the purple giant moved even faster making Aomine step back. A game of cat of mouse began as Aomine dodged the giants advances. Having enough, Aomine moved faster than Murasakibara and in seconds was on the other side of the  giant. Bewildered he stared at Murasakibara who stared back at Aomine a blank look on his face. Akashi watching the scene smiled at the development.

Let’s see what happens next… I wonder how Atsush-

Akashi’s eyes widened slowly as his thoughts trailed off as he watched the scene before him. Murasaibara getting angry by the second was standing in front of Aomine acting as an impenetrable wall eyes blazing with fury. Aomine shocked at first smirked at the fury in his ex-teammates eyes.

“Is poor little Mursakibara hungry?”

He shook the snack and grinned as the giants body tensed his eyes trained on the snack.

“Come get it then!”

Once again the cat and mouse game continued, a tense atmosphere enclosing the two. Aomine goaded Murasakibara as he ran circles around the giant who was getting more agitated as minutes passed.

“Why so slow?”

Laughing Aomine began to run again but this time Murasakibara began to gain speed. Turning round to see if Murasakibara was behind him, he came face first into a wall of muscle the snack falling from his hand with a thud. Walking backwards Aomine rubbed his face until he heard a crunch. Looking down he saw the snack crumpled beneath his foot.

“Teme….”

Looking up, Aomine’s eyes widened at the dark aura surrounding the giant. Lifting his head, blank purple eyes stared back at Aomine.

Leaning forward, Akashi left out a small chuckle.

He's in the zone… What an interesting discovery...

As Murasakibara stormed his way to Aomine, Akashi stepped in front of Murasakibara and tilted his head.

“Kneel”

Automatically Murasakibara’s body heeded the command as he kneeled. Clapping his hand, Akashi began to laugh as he stared at Aomine.

“Thank you both, this was a huge success”

“What the hell Akashi, I still don’t understand why you made us do this!”

“My dear Daiki don't you see the way your body reacted as Murasakibara tried to catch you. You became faster just like you were playing basketball and that is exactly what I wanted to see. Murasakibara normally doesn’t go into the zone but his body was pushed and he became focused. It was like watching you two play basketball"

Clapping his hands Akashi stared at the rest of the group sat on the benches.

“This is how we will succeed, with the use of our natural skills and teamwork we will be able to free Kagami. We are at a disadvantage because we don't know the full extent of her powers but our advantage is our skills. We have many tricks up our sleeve and we have a short time to work this out...So let’s get to work”

As the rest of the miracles began to surround Akashi, he smirked to himself.

I am very curious on how this will all pan out..

Chuckling at his last thought, the Generation of Miracles began to get to work. As they worked the sky around them began to turn an unnatural color. White clouds turned dark grey as the sky began to swirl from grey to black as if both colors were struggling for dominance. As the black overtook the grey drowning the city in darkness, lightning struck from the sky so loud and powerful that it the shook the pavement underneath people’s feet and blew out car windows.

Floating in the sky, Fuzen surveyed the damage he had caused to the earth. Chuckling the young boy pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. Immediately he was encased in black tendrils as he began to chant.

“Elementum recolligo Huic commodo locus mihi vestri vox”

“Elementum ego unda dico vos”

“Permissum Pluit es est meus nos sic vadum is exsisto”

As he chanted a strong gust of wind appeared as the clouds finally turned black and began to erupt blood rain which was invisible for normal people to see but Fuzen smiled as he watched the rain drop onto the humans as they stared slack jawed at the sky and began to disintegrate into their skin.

The black tendrils that had encased Fuzen pulled away from his body and spread around him like wings.

“Good luck young ones”

Pointing his hand towards the city, the black tendrils shot away from his body and began to descend on the city enclosing it in darkness as Fuzen disappeared.

Kagami who had been in a staring contest with the person in front of him as the sound of thunder filled his ears. A soft hand caressed his forehead making him flinch away from the touch.

“Why are you doing this?”

“You never once shied away from my touch why now?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Because it has to be done”

“What are you even saying? Untie me”

“This is for your own good Taiga”

The person turned back around and began to leave the room before Kagami’s voice stopped them.

“What happened to you?”

Turning around, the person began to laugh loudly as a small sneer appeared on their face.

“Time was up Taiga and I wish I could give you more but I can't. Now stop frowning. You don’t want wrinkles at this age”

They turned around and walked to the door before stopping.

“I hope you forgive me Taiga, I love you”

As they left, closing the door behind them Taiga sighed as he leaned his head back against pillow.

Why you doing this Nadeshiko?

Kagami closed his eyes, as sleep overtook his system drowning out the sounds of the horror outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the incantation is an old rain spell I found. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was a real long one for me and took me a long time to write it. I am going to go over the chapter again as I was in a bit of rush to look at spelling mistakes and stuff so bear with me. Thank you for all the support and kudos!  
> Ya Soo - Goodbye
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and the new version of chapter three! I am back again with a new chapter. For the next 6 chapters, my story will be focusing on each one of the generation of miracles so get ready. It’s going to contain some violence just to warn you guys, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will be also doing some edits and stuff to this chapter as once again I’m in a rush.
> 
> Thank you, guys xx

With a single clap the rest of the Miracles froze at the silent command from their ex-captain.

“It’s time. Prepare yourselves accordingly”

Heeding his words, the Miracles began to pack up and change clothes. Meeting at the doors of the gym the Miracles began to talk quietly to each other as tension hung heavily in the air. Sitting down watching the rest of the group, Kuroko could only sigh as he placed a hand on his racing heart.

Everything will be fine no matter what happens.

His recurring thoughts were interrupted by a soft but firm hand landing on his shoulder. Looking up, Kuroko was met with violet eyes.

“Kuro-chin….”

Hearing the silent question in Murasakibara’s voice, the blue haired boy nodded and began to stand up.

“Let’s go”

Taking a step forward, Kuroko turned around to face the purple haired giant.

“Arigato Murasakibara”

Spinning back around, Kuroko began to walk to the rest of the group, the taller boy trailing after him. Joining the rest of the Miracles Kuroko stared at the entrance of the gym. Feeling eyes on him, the blue haired boy looked up blue eyes clashing with red and gold. Smiling slightly, the blue-haired boy turned back to face the door.

“Let’s go”

Immediately the colorful bunch of boys made their way to the gym doors. Aomine grasping the door tightly was about to swing it open when a crack of lightening was heard. Pulling his hand back quickly the basketball player stumbled back clutching his hand to his chest.

“Aominecchi are you okay?”

Shaking his hand, Aomine opened his mouth to reply to the question when another of crack of lightening appeared making the Miracles jump in surprise. Within a second the gym lights began to flicker and before they could blink the boys were plunged in darkness.

“What the fu-“

Aomine was cut off by a large jolt in the ground which was quickly followed by strong shaking. Instantly the group of boys fell to the floor as the ground below them rumbled. With a bang, the gym equipment fell to the floor and began to roll around the gym.

“Shit that hurt! What the fuck was that?”

Aomine rubbed his back as he looked at the others.

“I believe it’s an earthquake. There is no other explanation”

Akashi’s voice was calm as the lightening cracked around the 6 boys. The building surrounding them began to creak and groan from the force.

“How are we going to rescue Kagami now when we are stuck in a fucking earthquake!”

Aomine began to furiously rub his eyes as the sounds of the building battling the weather surrounded the boys.

“Aominecchi we have to stay calm”

“How are we going to stay calm when our whole plan just went to shit!”

“Aominecchi calm down”

“Urasai Kise!”

As the two began to squabble, Midorima rolled his eyes and began to fix his glasses when his ears picked up on an unusual sound. Twisting his head to the side, Midorima’s mouth dropped open as he watched the roof of the gym begin to cave in.

“Mina…”

The squabbling only got louder as the roof of the gym became even worse. Trying to stand up the green haired boy stumbled as he stared face pale at the roof.

“Mina....”

Kuroko hearing Midorima’s silent plea turned around and blinked as he watched his teammate stare up at the ceiling. Doing the same action, Kuroko looked up and raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the caving roof.

Turning around, the blue haired boy lifted his elbow and in one blow struck Aomine in the stomach. Wheezing the basketball player crumbled to the ground as he gasped for breath. Pausing Kise turned to Kuroko with a small frown on his face before he saw Midorima standing stock still. Looking up the blonde chocked as he stared at the ceiling. Looking up with small tears in his eyes, Aomine sneered at Kuroko.

“Teme..”

About to place his hand on Kuroko’s head with every intention of trying to crush it, the sound of creaking echoed throughout the gym. Freezing in place Aomine slowly lifted his head up and froze as he watched part of the ceiling hanging by a thread.

“I suggest we start running before we're crushed to death”

Akashi’s monotone voice sprung the Miracles to action as they began to scramble up and run to the door. With a creak the ceiling began to fall towards the ground and with a crash it hit the ground causing a small shock wave to hit the ground.

“Lets go now!”

Bursting out of the doors, the Generation of Miracles could only stare at the sight in front of them. Cars were flipped over fire surrounding them as the orange flames shone brightly. Buildings were split in half as if someone had teared them apart. The sky was an inky black, no star in sight. It was like they had stepped into an alternate reality.

Hearing a rumble, Kuroko spun around as the whole gym began to crumble.

“Move!”

With a push the rest of the Miracles stumbled and began to run towards the destruction in front of them. Hearing more rumbling, Kuroko turned his head slightly as he watched the gym crumble into itself. Stopping in the middle of the street, the boys could only watch as the air was filled with people screaming and crying.  People were running terror clear on their faces while others were crying over people lying dead on the ground, their cries of despair filling the space. Eyes wide the Miracles could do nothing but stare at the disturbing scene in front of them.

“This is one of the worst casualties Japan has ever faced nandayo”

Midorma’s voice floated softly around the chaos as Aomine’s eyes wandered around the whole street, chest tight as he thought about his family. Eyes zeroing on a young woman wandering around the street with a group of guys, Aomine’s stomach clenched. She looked so small and full of dirt. Her pink hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions as she trembled, eyes wide as she looked for help.

That girl really looks like Satsuki... Is that really her?

Aomine’s thoughts whirled around in his head as he took a step towards the girl.

Satsuki…Satsuki…Satsuki

“Satsuki!”

Aomine’s voice cracked as he hurried towards the girl. Hearing her name, the young girls head shot up as terrified pink eyes searched around the street. Eyes landing on Aomine, a small sob broke out of her throat as she turned on her heel. Running towards the other teen as she dodged obstacles around her, she smashed hard against Aomine. Not expecting the amount of force Satsuki used, the teen fell backwards clutching onto the pink haired girl. Hearing heart wrenching sobs, Aomine looked up as the girl sobbed heavily into his shirt.

“Dai-chan! Thank god you are safe! I was so terrified when the earthquake hit the streets. I thought I was dead for sure”

The young girls voice was slightly muffled as she pressed her face against Aomine’s shirt breathing in his scent. Pulling back, Aomine grabbed Satsuki by her shoulders and pulled them both into a sitting position.

“Why were you even outside Satsuki! I thought you were with mum cooking!”

“I was but mum messed up the food again, so I had to go buy more”

Smiling sadly, Aomine chucked as he ruffled the pink haired girls head.

“I see Auntie is still messing up food as usual. Like mother like daughter, you both are horrible cooks”

Batting his hand away Momoi Satsuki puffed her cheeks out making Aomine smile at the childish expression.

“Mou I’m not as terrible as her…”

Raising an eyebrow, Aomine scoffed at her statement.

“You nearly murdered Tetsu twice all in the same hour”

Momoi swatted Aomine as he chuckled once more. Sighing Momoi looked around as she stared at her surroundings.

“What do we do now”

Her voice was soft as her eyes trailed around, eyes focusing on the burning cars. Sighing deeply Aomine wrapped an arm around the pink haired girl as he too looked around at the destruction around them.

“We need to find you some shelter and tend to your wounds. The others are with me as well so they can hel-“

Aomine cut himself off as his looked around for his ex-teammates.

Where did they go?

Aomine was confused as he unwrapped himself from Momoi eyes still searching for his ex-teammates.

“Guys!”

Standing up he searched more frantically for the rest of the boys.

“This isn’t funny guys! Where the hell are you?”

Is this a joke? Are they fucking with me or something? What the fuck is going on?

“Oi Satsuki, I can’t find them! There were just here! I don’t understand what the hell is going on”

Hearing no response, Aomine spun around to be greeted with an empty space.

“Satsuki?”

Searching around, Aomine began to panic as his eyes wide as he searched for his pink haired friend.

“Satsuki! Where the fuck are you?”

Walking around, Aomine stumbled into a person and fell back. Panting the teen looked around, heart racing.

“Oi! Where the fuck is everyone! Seriously what the hell is going on. Satsuki where the hell-“

Aomine was cut off by a searing pain bursting from his head. Lunging forward, the teen groaned as his body shook with the force. Falling backwards the teen curled up into fetal position as he began to pant heavily. Holding his head, the teen let out a series of grunts as he wished for his body to pass out. Hearing a ringing sound, the teen curled up ever tighter as he now began to wish for death. On the point of passing out, his body suddenly relaxed. Breathing heavily, Aomine flipped onto his back and tried to control his breathing.

Feeling his heart begin to normalise the teen slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright light entering his eyes. Blinking sluggishly Aomine could only stare at a bright blue sky.

Blue…

Eyes widening the teen sat up quickly and winced as a sharp pain hit his temple. Rubbing his head, he looked around widely as his brain tried to catch up.

What the hell is going on?

Staring at the basketball court he was sat in, Aomine couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

This isn’t right. Where the fuck is everything …

Looking up at the blazing sun beating down, Aomine could only stare at his surroundings in disbelief as sweat dripped down the corner of his face. Feeling a sharp pain in his head again the boy winced as the memories of people screaming pierced his head making him shiver.

Placing his hands in front of him, the teen stilled as his hands brushed against an object. Looking down, Aomine could only stare at the basketball in his hands. Feeling the roughness against his hands, a sense of comfort washed over him. Looking down at his feet, he tilted his head as black Nike trainers encased his feet.

I swear I wasn’t wearing these shoes today….

Spinning around Aomine stopped as his eyes stopped on a pink haired girl sitting on a bench; an umbrella over her shielding her from the sun’s rays. Watching the younger girl scribble on her clipboard, Aomine narrowed his eyes at the peaceful scene in front of him.

“Oi Satsuki what the hell is going on? Why are we here?”

Aomine’s shout startled the young girl as her clipboard fell the floor with a small thud. Collecting her things swiftly, the pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend.

“Are you okay Dai-chan? I’ve been telling you this for weeks. I even reminded you this morning”

“Reminded me of what?”

Frustrated Momoi placed her stuff on the bench and crossed her arms.

“Stupid Dai-chan! Do you ever listen to me? I told you we are here so I can monitor your progress”

“What?! You are kidding me right! We just had an earthquake in Japan, and you are thinking about my goddamn progress”

"Earthquake? Dai-chan what you are you on about? Are you sure you okay?”

“Don’t make me sound like a crazy person Satsuki! Now tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Worried the pink haired girl moved off the bench and towards Aomine. Leaning down to his level, she stared down at her friend a worried expression on her face.

“I’m worried about you Dai-chan. What earthquake are you talking about?”

“Satsuki I swear-“

Aomine was cut off by a gruff voice.

“Momoi””

Freezing in place Aomine stared at the basketball in his hands as the voice of the stranger washed over him.  Startled Momoi jumped up and turned around to face the newcomer.

“Aaah Kagamin! You’re here in time”

Breathing heavily, Aomine couldn’t move a muscle as a body blocked the sun casting a dark shadow over him. Taking a deep breath in, the blue haired boy raised his head up and stared at the person in front him.

Kagami Taiga

Kagami

Taiga

It can’t be.

I must be fucking dreaming this.

As Aomine tried to sort through his thoughts a tanned hand appeared in front of his. Looking up he gulped at the attention the other was giving him.

“Need some help?”

With no hesitation he placed a hand in the others and felt himself being pulled up. Eyes running up and down Kagami’s figure he felt his heart stutter as he ingrained Kagami’s image into his mind. As soft pink lips pulled up into a slight smirk, Aomine’s heart began to beat faster.

“Yo Aomine are you okay?

Kagami scratched the back of his head as he stared at his hand still tightly clasped in Aomine. Dropping the hand, Aomine took a step back his face scrunching up in anger.

“What is this bullshit. What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Aomine wha-“

“Shut up! Is this some of kind of game to you. You were kidnapped! You made Tetsu cry and here you are like nothing ever happened! Are you fucking kidding me!”

Kagami looked taken aback as he just stared at Aomine with wide eyes.

“Dai-chan! What is wrong with you!”

“You aren’t off the hook either Satsuki! Were you his goddamn accomplice? I can’t believe you!

Satsuki could only open and close her mouth as she watched her friend spin out of control. Ready to rant again a heavy hand rested on his shoulders making his muscles tense. Spinning round, Aomine was about to curse the red-haired when he stopped. Ruby eyes drilled into him making his heart jump at the intensity.

“Let’s play okay? I think we need to release some of that tension in you”

Blinking Aomine snarled at Kagami as he pushed the other boy away from him.

“Stop this shit. I’m sick and tired of this stupid game you are playing so will you just fuck of-“

Aomine was cut off as a strong tanned hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against a muscled body. Looking up, Aomine’s eyes widened as Kagami placed his lips on his. Swallowing his gasp Kagami took advantage of this as he began to deepen the kiss. Body still, Aomine’s mind whirled as he tried to make sense of the situation. Seeing no response to his actions, Kagami grabbed Aomine tighter and began to play with the others tongue. With a low groan the blue haired boy fisted the others shirt and tilted his head as he lost himself in the kiss. Running his hands through red strands, Aomine pulled making Kagami release a low moan. Aomine shivered in delight as he pulled himself closer practically molding himself to Kagami’s figure. Pulling away from Aomine’s lips, the red-haired began to trail his lips down the blue haired’s throat leaving butterfly kisses that made Aomine tremble. Reaching his collarbone Kagami began to suck on the spot drawing gasps from Aomine.

Aomine couldn’t think about anything else but Kagami. As Kagami continued to leave his mark, the blue haired boys hands trailed over the others body. Slipping his hands underneath the others shirt, Aomine sighed in bliss and moved his neck to make more room for Kagami.

I can't believe I’m making out with Kagami… this is wrong.

Trying to pull away from Kagami the other boy stopped him. Releasing Aomine’s neck he stared deeply into the other’s eyes . Bending down he kissed Aomine deeply making the other boy surrender to his kiss. Looping his arms around Kagami, Aomine was once again sucked in.

Slowing down the red-haired was the first to pull away from the kiss. Leaning his head against Aomine he breathed heavily, arms still wrapped around the other. Pulling back Aomine stared at Kagami who looked thoroughly disheveled with tousled hair and red,puffy lips.

Seeing the desire in Aomine's eyes, Kagami’s lips lifted up into a smirk making Aomine groan as his pants tightened.

“You always like to ruin the surprise don’t you Aho”

Confused Daiki looked at Kagami when a loud squeal pierced the air. Turning Aomine groaned as he saw the fanatic twinkle in Momoi’s eyes as she watched them. She winked at Aomine as she continued to take pictures of them

Feeling arms wrap around him, Aomine leaned back into Kagami’s hug as the other leaned his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about Kagami”

Sighing, Kagami realeased the other boy and spun him round. Grasping his face he quickly pecked Aomine on the lips making him flush.

“I had Momoi set this up so I could officially ask you out but of course you thought this was a joke”

“W-what ask me out?!”

Taking a deep breath in, Kagami grabbed Aomine's hands and held them tightly in his.

“Aomine Daiki I really like you. Will you go out with me?”

Aomine was speechless as he stared at Kagami with wide eyes.

“Kagami…”

“Say yes Dai-chan! It’s only one word!”

“Shut up Satsuki....Kagami I don’t understand”

Sighing Kagami wrapped his arms around the other and buried his head into his shoulder.

“Ever since we met, I was fascinated with you. Then when we played you blew me away and from that moment I couldn’t stop thinking about you. We started to play one on one’s every weekend and I saw a different side of you and with each day I fell more and more for you”

Pulling back Kagami stared at Aomine with a small smile as Aomine stared at him with a childlike expression pasted on his face

“I’m in love with you”

Gulping Aomine could only stare at the boy in front of him.

“So I’m asking you Aomine Daiki if you would do me the honor of going out with me and becoming my boyfriend?”

Aomine couldn’t breathe as he stared at the earnest look on Kagami’s face. Opening his mouth Aomine stopped as his eyes began to blur with unshed tears.

“Aomine?”

“Yes”

Kagami’s face lit up as he lifted Aomine up and began to twirl in a circle. Laughing Aomine held on as happiness bloomed in his chest. Placing him down Aomine smiled at Kagami as a blur of pink attacked him.

“I’m so happy for you Dai-chan!”

“Stop being so mushy Satsuki”

Grabbing his hand, Kagami began to lead Aomine to the center of the basketball court.

“You wanna play?”

Smirking Aomine nodded as everyone got into their positions. With a throw of the ball the game started. As Aomine sunk deeper into the game, a sense of peace washed over him. No other thoughts mattered as the feel of the basketball and Kagami’s presence encircled him. As Aomine did a formless shot, Momoi cheered as he smiled brightly at her completely under the haze. Picking up the ball Aomine missed the smirks Kagami and Momoi threw at each other as they stared menacingly at the blue haired boy. A dark shadow appeared beside the two and began to chuckle.

“The star ace has fallen for a dream he desperately wishes was real. It was all thanks to you Kagami Taiga, you really know how to capture hearts"

Staring at Aomine the shadow turned and disappeared as Aomine’s eyes went blank losing himself in his dream world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was such a long chapter wow! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Comment and vote and thank you once again for your immense support.
> 
> Thank you guys
> 
> Arigato- Thank you
> 
> Mina-Guys
> 
> Teme- You (a rude way to say it)
> 
> Ursai- Shut up


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am so so sorry that I haven’t updated in such a long time. I am currently on holiday, so I haven’t had much time to write since we have been travelling so much but we are taking a break right now so here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. It was a whirlwind to write. I am so excited to be writing these next few chapters so let’s get to it. Enjoy!

Looking around Kise could only stare at the destruction in front of him. Swallowing harshly, the blonde-haired boy placed a shaky hand to his chest feeling his heart race a mile a minute. Taking a step forward, the basketball player was slightly thrown off course by another body colliding with his. Turning around, Kise lifted an eyebrow as he stared at the person he collided with.

“Aominecchi are you okay?”

Ignoring the question, the navy-haired boy swayed to the side as he muttered under his breath. Staring at Aomine, Kise’s perceptive eyes scanned the boy in front of him. A light sheen had appeared on Aomine’s forehead as the other boy swayed, tripping over his feet at times. The other boy looked pale, yet his eyes were wide with what only Kise could describe as joy.

“Mina Aominecchi is acting really weird right now….”

Kise’s voice trailed off as his eyes once again fixed on his friend who had now began to grab at the air, a small smile plastered on his face. Reaching out the blonde- haired boy poked the navy haired boy watching his body teeter and then steady itself.

“I’m serious guys…. something is up with Aomine”

Hearing the blonde-haired boy, Akashi turned around and raised an eyebrow at Kise.

“What is it Ryouta?”

Pointing behind him, Kise studied Akashi’s expression as the red-haired boy took in the state of his ex-teammate. Scanning the navy haired boy, Akashi stepped forward and tilted his head as he continued to watch Aomine.

“How Interesting….”

Akashi stepped back and turned around to face the rest of his ex- teammates. Clicking his fingers, the chatter coming from the group ceased to exist as they focused on Akashi.

"Daiki seems to be more affected than I thought. I don’t know if it’s the trauma or something else entirely out of our control, but we need everyone awake and present. I have some fool proof ways to snap Daiki out of this”

Eyes glinting, Akashi smirked making the rest of the miracles shiver at the danger lurking in their ex-captains’ eyes. Marching forward, Akashi continued his path to the oblivious navy haired as the rest of the miracles followed. Turning to join them, Kise shivered as a chill ran through his body. Freezing, golden eyes surveyed his surroundings as the hair at the back of his neck stood up. Blocking out the whispers of the miracles behind him, the blonde-haired boy began to move away from the group as he continued to look around his surroundings.

Sighing Kise looked back at the miracles and began his walk towards them when something moved in the corner of his eye. Stopping Kise watched a young man with black spiky hair hold a crying girl in his arms. The young man’s arms were covered in blood, but he paid no attention as he focused on the child. Watching Kise let out a small laugh as he watched the flustered boy try to calm down the little girl by rubbing her back and wiping her tears. Seeing the small blush on the young man’s face, Kise smiled as he watched them.

He reminds me of Senpai…

Kise’s thoughts were cut off as he watched a woman with shredded clothes come barrelling towards the young man and child. Falling to her knee’s, Kise watched as the woman scooped the child out of the man’s lap and hold her tightly to her chest. Sobbing the mother of the child rocked back and forth as she held her child tightly. Thanking the young man over and over, the mother and child began to walk away, stumbling through the rubble. Standing up the young man wobbled as his legs shook with the force. Catching his balance, the young man stood up straight and looked around as if he had never stumbled.

Denying the fact that he stumbled, what a typical senpai move...

Chuckling once more at his thoughts, Kise looked back at the young man and was surprised to see blue eyes trained on him. Choking on his laughter, golden eyes widened as he took in the other boy’s features.

Is that Senpai?

“Senpai?!”

Shivering the black-haired boy stared at Kise frozen as he thought through his options.

I could run but the idiot would be properly chase me…

Groaning the black-haired boy took a deep breath as his body relaxed. Shaking his head, he began to walk towards the blonde. Seeing the other boy walk towards him, Kise’s face split into a wide grin which quickly changed when he scanned the other’s appearance. Rushing towards the black-haired boy, Kise began to fuss as his hands fluttered over the other’s body.

“Senpai are you okay? What the hell happened to you? Does anywhere hurt? Do you need anything? We’re get you some help okay. I promise everything will be oka-oww!”

Fed up of Kise’s chattering, Yukio willed his tired body to move and within one second used his notorious kick on Kise. Feeling the blow to his ribs, the blonde boy groaned in pain and stumbled backwards.

“Kise would you please shut up, I’m perfectly fine”

Blinking the blonde-haired boy pouted but heeded his upperclassman’s words. Seeing the boy’s expression, the black-haired boy sighed and gently patted his underclassman’s head in a comforting gesture.

“Stop worrying Kise, I told you I am fine”

“But Kasamatsu-senpai…”

“But nothing! We don’t need you overworking that tiny-pea brain of yours. We don’t need it to explode on us”

Gently bopping the blonde’s head, Kasamatsu let out a small smile as Kise automatically began to whine and complain. Swaying, Kasamatsu suddenly pitched forward collapsing right in front of Kise. Time slowed down as Kise watched his upperclassman fall right in front of his eyes. Panicking Kise raced forward and grabbed onto the other boy. Tucking Kasamatsu into his body, the blonde collapsed backwards. With a thud the two hit the ground hard.

Groaning, Kise clutched the back of his head with one hand as stars burst in front of his eyes. Shifting the other boy, Kise slowly sat up as he held the back of his head. Wincing the blonde-haired boy looked down at Kasamatsu sprawled on his lap his face pinched in pain. Reaching out to touch his senpai’s furrowed brow, Kise gasped as a streak of pain flashed across his temple. Grabbing his head, the blonde reeled back as his temple throbbed in pain.

Struggling, Kise gently rolled his sempai off his lap as he attempted to stand up. Feeling his legs shake, the blonde willed his legs to move as he tried to find some help.

“Don’t worry Senpai, I’m gonna find some help soon. I’ve got this”

Taking a step forward, Kise stumbled as his legs gave way. With a thump, the blonde hit the ground. Groaning Kise curled up into a ball as a sharp pain hit his temple once more. Breathing heavily, the blonde forced his eyes open as he searched for Kasamatsu. Reaching a hand in the other’s direction, Kise gagged as his stomach turned. Immediately dropping his hand, the blonde curled up tighter as he held his head tightly in his hands. On the urge of passing out, the blonde opened his mouth for help when his body suddenly relaxed.

Coughing the blonde fought to catch his breath as his heart pounded in his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, the blonde could see blurry figures surrounding him. Ears ringing, Kise fought against his body’s natural stance of staying still and with much effort began to sit up. Swallowing harshly, the blonde winced as his throat burned.

Feeling hands on his shoulders, the blonde forced his head to turn then gagged as his stomach once again flipped. Feeling a cold object being pressed to his lips, Kise lips instantly parted as he was rewarded with water. Swallowing greedily, the blonde almost whined as the glass was taken away from him.

“Kise are you okay?”

Blinking, the blonde’s vision slowly returned to him as he began to look at his surroundings. Focusing, Kise looked at his teammates surrounding him, their worry for him clear on their faces.

Is this Kaijo? …

Kise’s thoughts were cut off as the crowd parted and a young man with spiky black hair walked towards him.

Senpai…

“Senpai!”

With that exclamation, Kise struggled to stand up but was pushed back down by his teammates.

“Kise stop struggling before you hurt yourself even more”

“But Senpai~”

“But nothing idiot!”

“Senpai is mean….”

Pouting Kise looked at his senpai with puppy eyes when his expression changed. Scanning his senpai, Kise stared at Kasamatsu with a frown on his face.

“Senpai what happened to your wounds?”

Raising an eyebrow, Kasamatsu stared at his Kouhai with a confused expression on his face.

“What are you talking about Kise? What wounds?”

Narrowing his eyes, Kise proceeded to get up, ignoring his teammates hands. Standing straight, the blonde stumbled before he righted himself.

“What is going on Kasamatsu?”

Hearing his name come out of Kise’s mouth baffled the black-haired boy. Stepping forward he placed a hand on the other’s forehead before bringing his hand back to his side.

“Kise..”

Feeling a sudden weight on his shoulder, Kise turned back to stare at Moriyama. Assessing the serious look on his face, Kise took a deep breath and let out a small smile.

“I’m okay Moriyama-senpai”

Nodding his head, he dropped his hand from Kise’s shoulder. Turning back around to face Kasamatsu, Kise stared at his senpai with a blank face.

“Are you okay Senpai?”

“Of course, I am”

“Was this all some sort of sick prank?”

“H-hai?”

“Because I know what I went through…. what we both went through and here you are standing in front of me perfectly fine. So, I’m asking you what the hell is going on Senpai”

A gasp was heard from behind Kise as they rest of the team reacted to Kise’s harsh words.

“Are you going to answer me Senpai?”

“Kise, I don’t know what you are going on about but what I do know is the fact is that you had a nasty accident while playing and you hit your head pretty hard. I have never been in an earthquake and you can see I’m fine right? I think we need to take you to a hospital to get you checked out”

“There is nothing wr-”

Kise was cut off as a body was thrown into him.

“It’s all my fault! I’m so sorry Kise!”

Wincing at the loud voice bursting his ear drums, Kise struggled to get the other person off him.

“Hah?!”

“It must be because I was talking about that earthquake in America before practice, right? You must have been scared and dreamed of it when you blacked out”

“No that’s not it… please get off me Hayakawa-senpai”

“Of course, it is! Don’t worry as your future captain I-I promise to always protect you!”

“What? Wait are you crying?”

"I-It’s just so troubling to s-see you like this!”

Agitated Kasamatsu watched the two boys continue to argue, their voices getting louder. Cracking his knuckles, the black-haired boy took a step back and with a leap kicked both Hayakawa and Kise. With a crash both boys ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Senpai~!”

“Kasamatsu!”

“Both of you are distracting to this practice. We don’t have time for playing around right now. Interhigh is coming up soon and if we want to be chamipons we got to train like them”

Both boys scrambled to their feet to face their unamused captain.

“Sorry Senpai…”

Sighing, Kasamatsu karate chopped both boy’s heads and walked past them.

“Since Kise is clearly fine, let’s begin practice again.”

Walking towards his team, Kise stared at the Kaijo gym, eyes searching the place. The blonde wasn’t fooled by his teammates words no matter how much they tried to persuade him. Hearing his name being called the blonde shook his head and resumed his way to his team.

Hearing the gym door slide open, Kise turned and placed an arm over his eyes as bright sunlight flooded the gym. Blinking the blonde pulled his arm away from his eyes. Freezing in place, Kise stared at the new person in shock. Standing at the door was a tall boy who possessed sun-kissed skin and dual toned hair. Dark red eyes were fixed on Kise as light pink lips pulled up into a slight smirk. Staggering back, Kise held onto his chest as his heart skipped a beat.

“Kagamicchi….”

No it can’t be.. Why is he here?

Kise’s thoughts whirled around in his mind as he stared at the figure in front of him. As if hearing Kise’s thoughts, Kagami leaned against the door as he let out a small chuckle.

“Yo, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Staring at Kagami, Kise opened his mouth but no words came out. Seeing Kise’s shocked form, the red haired moved forward, confusion splashed across his face. Standing in front of Kise, Kagami began to wave his hand in front of the other’s face.

“Kise are you okay?”

Feeling warm breath hit his face, Kise blinked as he snapped out of his frozen stance. Grabbing Kagami’s hand, the blonde ran out of the gym ignoring the protests from the rest of the team. Rounding the corner, Kise stopped and spun around to face Kagami a blank look on his face. Seeing the others expression, the red- head furrowed his brow.

Crossing his arms, Kise took a step forward forcing Kagami to take a step back.

“You have ten seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on. Don’t even try and play dumb with me Kagami because you know that won’t work”

Tilting his head to the side, Kagami stared at Kise.

“Kise what’s wrong, usually I have to beg you to drop that stupid nickname”

Snorting, Kise took another step forward, face unamused.

“I should be asking you that question Kagami. Are you feeling guilty now?”

“Why would I be feeling guilty? I haven’t done anything wrong have I?”

Scratching the top of his head, Kagami looked at Kise with puzzled look on his face.

“Do you take me for a fool? Is it because I give off the aura of clueless that you think you can trick me?”

Taking another step forward, Kise quickly boxed in Kagami as he leaned forward.

“Now are you going to tell me the truth Kagamicchi or do I have to pry it out of you?”

Chuckling Kagami pulled away Kise’s arms that were boxing him against the wall. Keeping a tight grip on the other’s arms, Kagami spun the blonde boy so Kagami was on the outside. Dropping Kise’s arms, Kagami brought his hands up and mimicked the pose Kise had him in.

“What th- “

Kise was cut off as Kagami leaned into Kise’s space a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Kise’s heart skipped a beat as the other moved towards him slowly. Swallowing harshly, the blonde placed his hands on Kagami’s chest and tried to push him away. Smirking Kagami grabbed the hands on his chest and moved them downwards forcing a gasp to leave Kise’s lips.

“Kagami I…”

Leaning forward, Kagami brushed his lips against Kise’s shoulder making the other shudder. Struggling to breathe, Kise inhaled and was hit by Kagami’s natural scent making him groan. Losing himself in his own thoughts, Kise failed to notice Kagami’s tongue trailing up his neck. Smirking the red head latched onto Kise’s pierced ear and began to suck on it.

Whimpering, Kise couldn’t control the moan that escaped his mouth. Grabbing onto Kagami’s shirt, the blonde pulled him closer as Kagami continued assaulting his senses. Letting go of Kise’s ear, he trailed back down to Kise’s neck leaving butterfly kisses in his wake.

“Right here seems good”

“Wha-? “

Kise was once again cut off as Kagami began to suck on his neck. Leaning back, Kise turned his head to the side to give more way for the red- head. Biting down on the mark, Kagami smirked as Kise moaned loudly. Pulling away Kagami smirked as he stared at the wanton expression on Kise’s face.

“Touch me”

Looking up Kise gave Kagami a confused look before his lips were claimed by Kagami. Moaning, Kise slipped his hands underneath Kagami’s t-shirt feeling the muscles jump at his touch. Exploring more, Kise’s hands brushed against the red-heads nipples which immediately stiffened at the action. Groaning into his mouth Kagami pulled away from Kise’s mouth slowly.

“Look at you are being so brave”

“Kagami..”

“You’re beautiful”

Blushing Kise, looked down too embarrassed to look at the red head. Slipping a hands underneath the blonde’s chin, Kagami lifted Kise’s face to upwards. Eyes meeting, the red-haired leaned in and lightly placed his lips on the others. Nibbling on Kise’s lips, he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer. Trembling Kise reached out and grabbed Kagami’s hair and began to tug at the strands. Smiling Kagami began to softly kiss Kise before he slowly pulled away.

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

“W-What?”

Tightening his grip on Kise, Kagami burrowed his head into the others neck lightly kissing the hickey that he made.

“I know we had that stupid fight, but I was worried when you wouldn’t answer my calls…. I’m sorry Kise”

Blinking Kise, pulled Kagami’s face away from his neck and stared at water filled eyes.

“Kagami…”

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special. Even when you called me that stupid nickname, my heart still skipped a beat. You challenge me especially when we play basketball but the effort and love you have for basketball makes you shine so brightly…. I-I think I’m in love with you Ryouta”

Hiccupping Kise could only stare at Kagami as a single tear fell from his eyes.

“Kagami…”

“Sorry for uploading all that on you but I wanted you to know how I feel”

“I-I”

“You don’t have to say anything right now, but I couldn’t resist telling you. It may be too soon but you know I can’t hold onto any secret and I-“

Cupping Kagami’s cheeks, Kise move forward and laid a light kiss on the others lips.

“Thank you”

Chuckling Kagami wrapped Kise in a bear hug and laid his head against the others.

“I love you”

Staring at Kagami, Kise smiled softly as he placed another small kiss on the others lips.

“I do too”

Shocked Kagami stared at Kise before bursting into laughter. Dropping his arms around Kise, Kagami grabbed his arm and began to pull him to the gym. Flustered Kise jogged to catch up with the red-haired.

“Kagami where are we going?”

Kagami turned and flashed a bright smile to Kise.

“We have to share our good news, don’t we?”

Laughing Kagami began to run towards the gym doors dragging a protesting Kise with him. Entering the gym, the Kaijou team turned to face them and then zeroed in on their entwined hands. Shouts erupted around the room as the couple was encircled by the team. Laughing Kise welcomed the pats on the back and hair ruffling. Looking up at Kagami, Kise melted at the loving look Kagami gave him. Leaning against Kagami he chattered and laughed with his teammates. Too engrossed in the conversation around him, Kise failed to notice the silent conversation between Kagami and Kasamatsu. Smirking Kagami winked at Kasamatsu who chuckled and smirked at the happy expression on the blonde’s face. A dark shadow appeared by Kasamatsu and turned in the direction of Kise.

“The copycat has finally been conquered by a love he wishes so badly to be real. How sad... Once again Kagami Taiga you have outdone yourself”

Snorting, the shadow disappeared as Kise’s eyes went blank losing himself in his dream world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was long one! I was just writing and didn’t really know how it would end but I’m happy. This chapter will be re-edited again. I hope you enjoyed and see you guys soon!


End file.
